Bloody Mary
by LadyFern
Summary: An unexpected visitor to Four Corners surprises the Seven...in more ways than one. **ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at fanfic. Please read, please comment, I love feedback!

An unexpected visitor to Four Corners surprises the Seven, in more ways than one.

Bounty hunter. It's not a normal life for a woman, but the circumstances were special for me. Watching my family murdered before my eyes could certainly cause a person to lose their minds and I did...in a way. I was only sixteen when my family was taken from me, brutally, and I was left to care for the ranch on my own. Naturally, I couldn't handle it so I set off after the man who killed my family, Zeke Flannigan. I earned a name for myself pretty quickly: Bloody Mary. It took some getting used to but now I'm proud of it. Yes, I have killed men, but only those who were asking for it. Having said that, I have never started a fight, only defended myself. I can't help what occurs after that. My reputation proceeds me at times and I'm usually unwelcome in most towns. All the better to keep me moving, keep me hunting the man who killed my family. It's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye, how you always want what you don't have. I would have killed for a cool drink and a chair in the shade today. I had been bushwacked, robbed, my horse was gone and I was left in the desert, alone, wandering for three days. The sun beat down on my head and shoulders, pounding relentlessly. I could see a small town, only a few hundred yards away, distorted by shimmering waves of heat. One step in front of the other and I could make it. Just keep going...then all went black.

I blinked awake. Soft blankets moved against my skin. I quickly glanced around for my gun then relaxed as I found it resting on the bedside table.

"Glad to see you've joined the living," a voice said behind me. I whipped around, cocking my pistol. A dark man moved out of the shadows, chuckling softly, his hands raised in the air. "Don't shoot."

"Who are you?" I demanded, keeping my pistol leveled at his chest.

"Nathan. I've been nursing you back since you were found half dead in the desert. Where'd you come from anyhow?"

"Not important," I mumbled. Seeing he was unarmed, I lowered my pistol but kept my finger on the trigger, just in case. "Where am I?"

"Lil' place called Four Corners. Wish I could say it was a sleepy lil' town but, 'fraid that wouldn't be honest of me."

"Where's the saloon?" I asked.

Nathan raised his eyebrows slightly but gestured out the door. "Just down the street. Can't miss it. What would a sweet girl like yourself be wantin' the saloon for?"

I flung the covers aside, swung my feet to the floor and began searching for my boots. "Once you know me a little better you won't be callin' me sweet for nothin'."

I grabbed my pistol, tugged on my belt and started for the door, a little wobbly at first. My head spun wildly and Nathan made a great fuss about me staying in bed but I pushed past him and made for that cool drink I'd been aching for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The gloomy interior of the saloon enveloped me as I downed my whiskey. I propped my feet up on an empty chair, surveying the room. A handful of men peppered the tables and bar but they took no notice of me. Few men ever did, unless they wanted to prove a point, or how stupid they were.

Two men entered the saloon and strode up to the bar, each tossing back a shot of whiskey. One man, clad all in black, turned around and leaned back on the counter with a calm, controlled air.

"Christopher Larabee!" I exclaimed.

The man looked at me in surprise, then a slow grin spread across his face. "Mary," he tipped his hat, "it's been awhile." He pulled out a chair directly across from me. "Good to see you again."

"It's Bloody Mary now, Chris. I've made a name for myself."

He nodded slowly. "I heard but I couldn't believe it. What happened?"

I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it especially in such a public place. I studied my now empty glass, rolling it in my fingers.

"What about that girl you were sweet on back in school?" I asked. "Sarah? Anything come of that?"

Chris's eyes darkened, shook his head slightly and looked away.

"Sorry Chris," I whispered.

"No matter," he said. He shifted in his chair, changing the subject. "How long are you plannin' on stayin'?"

"I was bushwacked a couple miles out of town, lost my horse. I'll be around a while, I guess."

The other man Chris had come in with, sauntered over. He towered over me, a boyish grin teasing beneath his mustache.

"Well, now, Chris, ain't ya gonna introduce us to your lady friend?"

Before I could protest, he scooped up my hand and kissed it, his eyes twinkling with mischief. I pulled my hand away, wiping it on my pants.

"Buck," Chris said, "this is Mary, Bloody Mary. Don't make her mad, or you'll be smartin' for weeks." He gave me a wry smile.

Buck was undetered. "The Bloody Mary?"

"One and only," I said.

"Mighty pleased to meet ya. What brings you to this part of the world?"

"I'm aimin' to kill a man," I said.

Buck's eyebrows shot up and he nudged his hat back on his head. "Mighty big aspirations for a little thing like you. This dead man got a name?"

"Zeke Flannigan."

Buck paused and thought a moment. "Heard of him. Wouldn't want him anywhere near you though. Why don't you just let the men take care of it for ya?" He gave a big grin.

I glared at him. "I can handle it just fine."

Buck held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, suit yourself. Wouldn't want a young lady killed for no good reason."

"I have my reasons and they're good enough for me."

Buck shook his head. "Stubborn little lady."

"That's how I've lived this long."

Buck gave a short laugh then swaggered out the door. Silence stretched for several seconds before Chris ventured to speak.

"He's got a point and you know it. Zeke's got a far nastier reputation than you do. It won't be easy takin' him down by yourself."

"What are you sayin'?"

"Let us watch your back." He held up a hand as I tried to protest. "Just hear me out. I've got seven able bodied men, fair shots, all of 'em, guarding this town. You can take Zeke, let us handle his other men. With a little planning, Zeke will come ridin' in here and you can have him but only if you agree to work with us, not all by your lonesome."

I studied his face. Of all the men I had met in this world, this man before me, so quiet, honest and intense was the only person I trusted. I'm a horrible gambler, the odds are rarely in my favor, but I knew I was taking a safe bet when Chris was backing me up.

"You've got a deal," I said, "on one condition."

"Name it."

"Is Buck one of these able bodied men?"

Chris smiled and nodded.

"I get to knock his block off if he ever tries his honey-coated ways with me again."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took me three days before I got my horse back. Buck Wilmington came swaggering into town like a cocky rooster, leading my horse. He held the lead rope out to me and gave me a saucy grin. I reached to take the rope from him but he snatched it away and laughed, only irritating me further. I glowered at him.

"Well, that ain't no way to treat a gentleman, now, is it?" He crooned.

"When I meet one, I'll let you know," I replied, trying for the rope again only to reward Buck with more glee at my failed attempt. He leaned closer.

"How 'bout a lil' kiss for all my hard work?"

My eyes narrowed then a thought struck me. I put on a sweet smile, taking a slight step towards Buck, gazing up at him. "Perhaps you're right," I whispered. Buck raised an eyebrow but didn't object. I clenched my fist, pulled back and connected squarely with his jaw. As he stumbled backwards, blinking in surprise, I grabbed the lead rope triumphantly. A laugh from behind me drew my attention.

"Told ya you'd be smartin' Buck," Chris said. He turned to me, "Walk with me." I obeyed, questions burning, but I held my tongue. It was several moments before Chris ventured to speak.

"You haven't changed a bit after all these years, except maybe your aim on that right hook of yours."

I laughed. "Beatin' up on you for pullin' my pigtails in school was good practice I guess."

Silence grew and we continued to walk, nearly outside of town now but Chris was showing no signs of slowing. I sneaked a glance at him; he was brooding over something.

"Somethin' on your mind?" I ventured.

"Got word that Zeke and his gang were spotted a couple hundred miles away only a few days ago."

I took a deep breath, daring to ask the question that hung in the air. "What were they up to?"

"Scattered some cattle, broke some windows, burned a few homesteads..."

"And?" I pushed, knowing, dreading, that there was more.

Chris hesitated but continued, his voice low and husky. "Killed anyone who got in their way...men...women..." he paused before whispering, "...children."

"I don't like the idea of him comin' here Chris. Puts an awful lot of innocent people in harm's way."

"And I don't like the idea of you facin' him alone. I've set my mind and you know as well as anyone that it's no use arguin' 'bout it now. Your name's been thrown around quite a bit already, Zeke's bound to show up soon enough." He hesitated before adding, "A stranger rode into town this morning."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. I hadn't noticed, a costly mistake on my part, especially if this stranger was one of Zeke's men.

"He's kept to himself mostly," Chris continued, "until Ezra pulled him into a few games. It's possible he's a scout but it's too early to tell that yet. I'm keeping my eye on 'im and I think it best that you be kept under watch."

"Under watch? Chris, that ain't fair. Nothin's even happened yet."

"I want someone with you at all times, just to be on the safe side of things," he shot me a firm look. "I could make it more strict if you like."

I let out a sigh. I appreciated his concern but it seemed a little too much, at least at this stage.

"Fine," I huffed. "But don't you dare pair me up with Buck."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chris assigned a big, quiet man, Josiah, to follow me everywhere. I quickly gave up trying to escape him, it simply wouldn't happen seeing as he always managed to find me, slowly ambling after me. I plopped into a chair and watched the town go by, sweltering in the sun. I tried a bit of light conversation with Josiah once or twice but neither of us were really in the mood for it.

The afternoon passed uneventfully and I quickly grew frustrated with my current standings. A few moments of solitude was too much to ask it seemed. I felt control slipping away from me and I doubted that these seven men, Chris especially, would even allow me to take Zeke when the time came. Vin wandered up and leaned on the tethering post across from me, his eyes twinkled ever so slightly.

"Chris thought you might need a warnin' of some kind," he said.

I perked up. "What for?"

"There's a dance tonight, most of the town's goin'."

I flopped back into my chair, slipping into my dark, brooding mood again. "And why would I care?"

"Buck hasn't asked anyone yet and he seems pretty taken with you," Vin answered, a faint smile teasing at his lips.

I groaned. "That was the last thing I ever wanted to happen." I grew ever more sour as Wilmington appeared.

"Afternoon Miss Mary," he tipped his hat, grinning that mischievous grin. "Fine day, ain't it?"

"What do you want Buck?" I growled.

"Well, now, there's this dance comin' up and I..."

"No," I interrupted. There was no chance on this god-forsaken earth that I would go to a dance with Buck Wilmington. I thought I could handle him on my own but a man can be bullheaded and Wilmington was a prime example

"Aw, come on, now, don't be that a-way," Buck pleaded, making his eyes wide like a puppy's. "I ain't askin' for much, only one little dance."

"Go away Buck. My answer will not change, no matter how much you beg."

"It's just a bit of fun now Miss Mary, wouldn't want you all by your lonesome on such an occasion."

"Josiah'll keep me company."

"Oh," Josiah said, "I suppose you didn't hear then."

I waited, impatiently, for him to continue but he merely pulled out a small knife and started fiddling with it, avoiding my gaze.

"Hear what?" I demanded.

"I'm goin' to the dance too. It's been a long time since I've been to a shindig and was kinda...lookin' forward to it. I guess I could pass on it though..."

I slouched in my chair, crossing my arms. "No, no, don't want you missin' out on my account." I glanced around, scrambling for a decent excuse as Buck stared at me, barely containing his joy at my floundering. "You goin' Vin?"

He nodded. "So far as I know. Haven't heard of anyone skippin' out, except you."

I rubbed my forehead, a headache growing rapidly. This was not going to turn out well, I could feel it. Buck leaned down, his face only inches from mine.

"Chris won't like you bein' alone, seein' as there's that stranger in town."

I pushed off my chair and started towards the saloon. "You leave Chris to me." I marched across the street and pushed open the saloon doors. Chris glanced up from a game of poker with Ezra and two other men.

"Was wonderin' when you'd be along," he said.

"I'm not goin'."

"Yes you are. It'll do you some good."

I lowered my voice and leaned in so as only Chris could hear me. "I'm horrible at dancing, along with any other thing a normal girl should be capable of, and you know it."

He didn't respond, only smiled, reached down behind his chair and pulled out a box, handing it to me. I eyed him warily but took it.

"That won't be a problem," he said. "But you'll be there." He rose and strode out of the room without another word. I eased open one corner of the box and peeked in. A bright red silk dress etched in black lace winked at me. I slammed the box closed, stormed out of the saloon, and up to my room, locking the door so Josiah couldn't follow me any further. I did not like this turn of events, at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**NOTE: I haven't seen all the Mag7 episodes yet so I don't know if there's really a town hall/meeting house in Four Corners. If there isn't...imagine there is. :)**

The dress fit like a glove, the silky fabric rustling and swaying as I moved. I fumbled with what felt like hundreds of hair pins trying to tame my wild, curly hair, normally left to be tousled by the desert winds. A light tap on my door and Chris entered, a very pleased smile spreading across his face at the sight of me. I turned away, still fiddling with hair pins, still scrambling for a decent excuse not to go. My hands trembled, my stomach knotted as various scenarios of potentially embarrassing moments flashed through my mind. Chris gently placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around but I wouldn't look at him.

"You're shaking," he said, laughing slightly. "You can face bullets, shoot outs and murderers without a sweat, yet you tremble at the thought of a dance?"

I tried to pull away but he only held me firm and tipped my chin up, forcing me to look him full in the face. He waited quietly until I explained.

"I can't dance," I muttered.

Chris didn't even blink. "Then I'll teach you."

I began to protest but he ignored me as he took my hand and began guiding me in a slow, steady waltz around the small room. I stepped on his toes, tripped on my dress and generally stumbled over my own feet but he was patient and didn't seem to mind. I was finally beginning to get the hang of it, only stepping on Chris's toes once or twice, when Buck appeared in the doorway, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. He looked generally uncomfortable in a high, starched collar, his hair smoothed back, and yet he grinned from ear to ear. I glanced at Chris, silently begging but he shook his head.

"Buck asked you first Mary. It wouldn't be right of me to take you to the dance," he said.

I gave a sigh of defeat, knowing there was going to be no excuse that would work. Buck handed the flowers to me and he looked so much like a little schoolboy that I nearly laughed outright. I hesitated a moment but took the flowers and fiddled with one of the daisies. I slipped my hand onto Buck's arm, keeping my eyes forward, away from his face, avoiding that look of triumph in his eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

As I stepped into the town hall, the room exploded in people, music and laughter. The dance floor was full to overflowing with whirling, breathless couples. I surveyed the room quickly, taking it all in. JD was dancing with wild abandon, Ezra had already managed to gather a game of poker, and Vin and Nathan were in a corner of the room, quietly watching the goings on...but I couldn't find Josiah.

I turned to Chris, "Where's Josiah?"

"He's on watch, didn't want to come anyhow."

My blood fairly boiled in my veins. "But he told me...!" A new jig, fast and lively, had started up and Buck was pulling me towards the dance floor. I tried to wriggle away, but Chris gave me a playful shove and I knew my fate was sealed. I could feel my face burning already, certain I would stumble on such a fast dance, as Buck took my hand and before I knew it, I was spinning in rapid circles, light on my feet, nearly carried for half of the steps by Buck's tall frame.

The night fairly flew as, dance after dance, I was whisked off by Buck, JD, even Vin. I laughed until my sides hurt, my feet ached and I thought one more dance just might kill me. I hadn't enjoyed myself this much in many, many years.

Another man, someone I didn't know, came up and asked Buck if he could cut in. Buck, red faced and panting, relented easily. The man got rather close to me and whispered right in my ear, "Zeke sends his regards."

He shoved a gun barrel into my ribs, I pushed off his chest, falling backwards, as he fired. I lay on the ground, stunned, as the man disappeared in the crowd and out the back door, JD, Chris, Vin and Buck dashing after him. Pain ripped through my side, I touched it gently, and my fingers came away stained with blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ouch! That hurts!" I screeched. Nathan struggled to keep me pinned to the bed while stitching up the deep gash the bullet had left behind.

"It's only a couple of stitches, and you squeal louder than a baby," he muttered.

"If you'd let me do it in the first place, it would have been done a long time ago with far less hassle now give me...!"

I paused, my hand reaching for the needle as Buck burst into the room.

"Is she alright?" he demanded.

"SHE," I said, "is just fine. Quit talkin' about me like I'm not here."

Buck grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we're headin' out, just wanted to check in on ya."

I scrambled to sit up but Nathan pushed me back down. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not, Chris's orders," Buck said.

"No one takes a shot at me and gets away with it."

"Sorry Miss Mary, I'd have you along just to keep me company but what Chris says, goes."

I beat my fist against the bed. "Hang Chris for all I care! I..." my words fell away as I caught sight of Chris leaning in the doorway, silent, watching. He looked so worn, so beaten, his shoulders bent as if carrying a heavy burden for years with no complaints. I knew then that the man had escaped and we were left with no answers.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked.

Chris shook his head. He shoved off the door with one shoulder and made his way towards the bed, each footstep heavy with exhaustion. He held out his hand and Nathan put the needle into his palm. Nathan ushered Buck out and closed the door quietly. Chris re-threaded the needle then carefully, slowly began stitching me up. He handled the delicate work with gentle care and I never felt a misplaced jab save for one time but I bit my lip and dared not complain.

"Someone wants you dead," Chris said, keeping his eyes trained on the needle and thread.

"Appears that way, yes," I said. "I've lost count of how many men want me dead, it's nothing new."

"All the same, you don't leave this room. Nathan and Josiah will be sittin' outside your door until that man is caught." He focused, overly so, it seemed, on tying off the thread.

"I don't need baby-sitters," I grumbled, fighting to keep the rising frustration out of my voice. I did not want to be locked up in this tiny little room while Zeke ran free. Chris shot me a stern look and under any other circumstances I would have let him win but I didn't back down. "And if you never find him?" I asked. "What then? You can't keep me here forever."

"I'll catch him, that won't be a problem. He's only a messenger, he's bound to slip up some time soon. Until then, you stay here." He turned to go and I let out a curse. I spotted a glass half full on the bedstand and before I knew what I was doing, flung it at Chris. It shattered harmlessly far wide from his head. He froze, his back rigid, then kept walking, shutting the door. A grinding click told me I was locked in.

[][][][][]

I paced the floor, growing slightly dizzy from the constant motion, back and forth, back and forth. My shirt clung to my back, damp with sweat. Flies buzzed and whirled in lazy circles for only a few minutes at a time before sagging onto the window sill. The night had fairly crawled by as hour after hour passed with no word of how the boys were doing. Morning came in silence, bringing along a smothering heat that made my small room's walls grow ever closer. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I come out now?" I teased, leaning my head against the door.

"Door's open."

I tried the knob and it gave way without hesitation. I growled but decided to let it go this one time. I had bigger problems to deal with like how to get away without anyone noticing.

Josiah and Nathan had made themselves as comfortable as possible in the heat, their hats pushed over their faces, their feet propped up on a railing, leaning far back in their chairs. Josiah peered out from beneath his hat then rose and offered me his chair.

"Any word?" I asked, knowing the answer yet hoping, praying still.

"Nope," Nathan said.

"Shouldn't we do something?" I insisted. "What if something happened...what if they need help?" I leaned on the railing, looking out over the heat soaked little town.

"You got ants in your britches or somethin'," Nathan said, peeking at me with one eye. "It's not even been one whole day and you're bouncin' around like a little squirrel."

"Got nothin' to do," I muttered.

"Times like these are for contemplation," Josiah mused.

I frowned. "For what?"

He pushed his hat forward onto his face again, leaving on the railing. "For anything and nothing at all."

I huffed. "Deep stuff Josiah, I don't think I can handle it."

I turned away, watching the few stragglers who dared to brave the heat wander through town aimlessly. When Chris got back I would have his hide for leaving me behind like this. A sudden idea flitted across my mind. When did I, Bloody Mary, ever sit by obediently and take orders? Not once in my life could I recall. I wasn't about to change my ways, I thought with a smile.

"Well boys, I'm half starved. Boredom seems to do strange things to me, I'm going down to the saloon for a bite to eat," I started down the stairs but Josiah blocked my path, towering over me.

"Mind some company?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I would. Really, is this necessary? Look, it's right there! You can see me cross the street, see anyone coming anywhere near me, I'll be fine."

"Didn't you just eat?" Nathan queried from beneath his hat. "I brought you lunch only an hour ago."

I grimaced. "And it was awful. I'll get my own food, if you don't mind."

"Well, that's saloon food for you. You ain't gettin' food anywhere else in this town."

I crossed my arms, frustrated at my foiled plans. "Then how about dessert. It's the only thing to be had in heat like this anyway? Just a small slice of apple pie?"

Nathan peeked one eye out and looked at me. I clasped my hands and smiled, trying my hardest to look innocent. I hadn't much practice at things like this...

"Fine," he conceded, "but Josiah will get it for you since as you said, the saloon is just across the street."

That didn't exactly go as I had planned but as Josiah clumped down the stairs and shuffled across the street I was one on one with a dozing Nathan. Josiah would only be gone for a few minutes at the most, I had to work quick. Slowly, working my pistol out of it's holster, I gripped the steaming metal of the barrel and brought the butt of the gun down hard on the back of Nathan's head, catching him as he slumped forward and gently leaning up against the railing as if he were asleep.

"Sorry Nathan, I ain't waitin' here anymore."

A little niggle of guilt worried at me but I squashed it. He'd have a nice sized bump when he woke, and maybe some sore feelings but nothing more.

I scampered down the stairs and scurried over to the stables. Slipping the bridle from it's tack, a small scuffle from the corner made me pause. I held my breath, straining into the gloomy atmosphere for something...anything.

Silence.

I resumed saddling up my horse, sliding the bit into his mouth. Throwing the blanket onto his back, a footfall behind me made my blood run cold. I worked faster. Be he Nathan or Josiah, I was not going to let him take me back. A hand clamped on my shoulder and I whirled around finding myself face to face with a complete stranger. My heart leapt into my throat and a sharp pain caught the scream that threatened to bubble up then all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY GETTING BACK TO THIS STORY! After some considerable review, I finally figured out where I am on this and I hope I can remember where on earth I was going with it! Sorry for the wait and hopefully (fingers, toes, etc. crossed) you won't have to wait so long for the other chapters!**

Chapter Six

Pain seared through my head when I woke. A campfire puffed wisps of smoke a few feet away. The steep rock walls of a ravine rose on either side, hemming me in. Remains of food, dishes, and cups littered the ground yet no one was in sight. I tried to move but ropes around my hands and ankles held me fast, rubbing my skin raw. A quick glance through the dirty dishes showed not a single knife or fork. How was that possible? To leave such a mess but no silverware...? Unless they knew I would try to get away...

"Did you really think I would leave something behind for you to escape with?" Zeke stepped from behind a boulder at the end of the ravine, cocking his rifle. I struggled to sit up but he planted a boot on my shoulder and shoved me back to the ground.

"What do you want Zeke?" I said. "Are you so afraid I'll beat you in a fair fight that you have to tie me up?"

He smiled and settled on a stump across from me, training his rifle at my chest.

"Nope. I ain't that easy to bait girl, I know that trick. You've been givin' me hellfire for too long now and I aim to make sure you don't escape me again."

I said nothing. For years, I had dreamed of facing him on an even keel, gun against gun. I knew the instant he would draw but I would be just a second faster. He would be the one to lose. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to be tied up, defenseless, just as helpless as when I watched him murder my family. Zeke laughed at the range of expressions crossing my face.

"Oh boy! You is mad now! Not go as you hoped? Think you would draw on me and I would cower in fear, beg for mercy?"

His laugh vanished in an instant and turned to a dark frown. He tightened his grip on the rifle trigger. "Ever since that day you got away, you been houndin' my dreams too little missy. I like to clean up after myself, no loose ends left behind to seek revenge on their kin like what you so desperately want from me right now. But you just had to prove me wrong and I hate being wrong..."

He raised the rifle and settled the butt against his shoulder. I wanted to turn away, to shut out the gaping mouth of the rifle but if these were my last moments on earth and if I didn't have a gun to protect myself with, God so help me, Zeke would never forget that I showed him no fear.

The click of a pistol being cocked seemed to thunder in the stillness.

"Now that ain't no way to treat a lady." Buck stepped from an outcropping of bushes behind Zeke. Zeke spun around and took a step back.

"Didn't even clean up for her neither," Vin said, standing at one end of the ravine.

"Looks to me like the gentleman has no manners to speak of 't'all," Ezra drawled, perched along the ridge of the ravine with JD, Josiah and Nathan. I bit back a grin and took a deep breath of relief.

Zeke took another step back, close enough now for me to reach him. I kicked at his knees, knocking him to the ground and sending his rifle skittering away. He scrambled to his feet just as Buck reached him. Zeke caught Buck on the chin with a deep right hook, stunning him long enough to snatch the pistol from Buck's hand. Using Buck as a shield, he backed up, his gaze darting from man to man like a frightened animal.

"I'm walkin' outta here, and if you wanna see your friend live, you better let me do just that."

Chris stood perfectly still, his gun lowered, and watched Zeke. With almost an imperceptible motion, he signaled to the other men to let him go. Zeke continued to back up until he reached the mouth of the ravine. Buck wrenched himself away and grappled for the gun. My stomach seized in terror. Just as Vin and Chris sprang forward to help, the gun went off and Buck slumped over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chris and Vin took off after Zeke. JD scrambled down the ravine and cut away my ropes. I darted to Buck's side, catching my breath at the growing blood stain on his left shoulder. Buck coughed and tried to grin.

"Just a scratch, not too bad," he rasped.

I bit my lip, guilt weighing heavy in my gut. No one should get hurt because of me. No one.

"I'm so sorry Buck," I whispered. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Buck frowned and rubbed his thumb along my cheek. Under normal circumstances, I would have swatted his hand away, never would I let anyone touch me like that but I was far too relieved to see him still alive and breathing to reprimand him. "Hey now, don't fret your pretty head about it," he said. "No harm done, not too bad anyway."

I put pressure on the wound and helped Buck sit up. Josiah and JD brought up the horses while Nathan took a look at Buck's shoulder.

"I'll have to get the bullet out but he'll live." Nathan pressed a cloth to the wound and tied up Buck's arm in a makeshift sling. I glanced back, wondering where Vin and Chris were, why there hadn't been a single gunshot fired. It was too quiet...

"They can handle themselves," Nathan reassured me. I nodded, my worries still gnawing at me as we helped Buck get up into the saddle. I rode behind him, half holding him up, his head lolling forward. He didn't deserve this, I thought. Yes, he was irritating and an outrageous flirt but he was innocent in this mess I had created. As soon as I saw Buck safe in Four Corners, I had to leave. I couldn't let anyone else get caught between me and Zeke.

[][][][]

I eased Buck back on the bed and as I turned to go, he caught my hand. "'Tain't your fault now, understand?" His gaze searched my face, intense, serious, no teasing about him this time.

"At some other time, maybe I'll believe that but I got you into this and that is my fault." I pulled away and closed the door quietly. Josiah and JD hopped to their feet as I came out. Ezra stopped his card shuffling and glanced up.

"Buck will pull through," I said. "He's got a lot of fight in him still."

"What 'bout you?" Josiah asked.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You've been beatin' yourself up pretty bad ever since Buck got shot."

My face flushed a little and I looked away. How could they read me so easily? "I'll be fine, thanks, but it's high time I get movin' on," I said over my shoulder as I started down the stairs. I had to get away before they could even think about stopping me or figure out what I was up to. I pulled up short as Vin and Chris rounded the corner and our paths met. Vin tipped his hat.

"How's Buck?" he asked.

"Nathan is getting the bullet out now, but he'll be alright. Take it you didn't get Zeke?"

Vin shook his head. "Nope, he gave us the slip. Thought it best we head back, be on safe ground before he comes for you again."

Chris said nothing. Vin nodded and edged past me. I glanced at Chris and felt a little sick at the look of disapproval and anger on his face.

"What the heck were you thinking?" he growled.

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my place," I reasoned.

"Don't throw that in my face Mary. I'm trying to help you and instead you push me away and run off to do some stupid stunt like taking on a blood thirsty cutthroat on your own."

His words stung worse than if he had slapped me across the face and I struggled to keep composed. To see that I had angered and disappointed him hurt more than anything.

"I didn't ask for your help..."

"So I should just sit back and let you endanger this entire town on your wild schemes to take down Zeke?"

I seethed at his accusations. "Look, I'm real sorry for what happened to Buck. If I could, I would change places with him in an instant..."

"That doesn't help anything Mary. What if it were a kid who got caught in the crossfire?"

I pressed my palms to my eyes, fury now burning through me, and for the first time in many years, I suddenly felt incapable of keeping the tears back any longer.

"Dang it Chris, this isn't your fight!"

Before I knew it, Chris was inches from my face, staring me down, his anger fairly emanating like heatwaves from him. "The moment you stepped into my town, the moment you put one of my men in the line of fire, you made it my fight."

With that, he stalked off and left me standing there, hating myself all the more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Chris's sharp words still pounded in my ears, festering inside me, as I left the stables and kicked my horse into a trot. There wasn't much of a choice whether to stay or go now; I couldn't stand to have Chris so angry with me. As I reached the edge of town, Josiah stepped out from behind a building and latched onto my reins with a firm grip, turning my horse sharply.

"What the heck are you doing Josiah?" I yelled.

Josiah seemed undeterred by my shouting and didn't let go of the reins despite my attempts to kick his hand away. He merely held on while I ranted and raved at him.

"I suppose Chris ordered you to come after me," I fumed, giving up on my attempts to break free.

He shook his head. "Nope. All our own doin'."

"Our?"

He pointed and I turned to see Ezra, Vin and JD standing in the street, waiting. Josiah tapped me on the boot. "You wanna beat Zeke?"

I nodded. "'Course, with every muscle in my body do I want to."

"Then you're gonna need help, whether you like it or not. This could very well be your only shot, do you want your pride to spoil it?"

I frowned and gritted my teeth in frustration. "You don't sugar coat things for nothin', do you?"

Josiah chuckled and ducked his head. "What's the point? Life's short enough as it is. 'Sides, I figure you're not one for beatin' around the bush too much."

I glanced over my shoulder again but Josiah guessed my concerns before I spoke them. "Chris will be fine, just give him time to cool down. Do you really think he would let you ride outta here alone? He'd never forgive himself."

I considered a moment then nodded. "Alright. I'll stay but if it looks like anyone else is going to get hurt, I'm leaving and you won't stop me."

Josiah nodded. "Fair enough."

[][][]

Chris didn't speak to me for the next few days, no protests at my staying in town but no confirmations either. Only torturous silence and icy glances devoid of any expression at all. I paced the town to get away from the tension that fairly crackled in the air like lightning. Why didn't Zeke come? What was he waiting for? I needed to shoot something.

"You're wearin' a rut in the ground," Vin observed, sitting outside the general store. He and Josiah had been busy closing up the town, staking out the best spots for cover. Not a single townsperson dared to venture past their doors for the last two days, holing up like turtles in their shells.

I sighed and plopped down next to him, leaning my back against a post. "I can't stand this. I should just go looking for him already."

"Nah, he'll come. You got away and made him mad, he'll be around soon enough."

I glanced at him. "How can you be so calm?"

He just smiled and shrugged. A shout from the end of town drew my attention and JD waved his hat in the air.

"He's comin'! Zeke's comin'! And he's got about a dozen men with him!"

Vin got to his feet with a sigh and checked to see that his rifle was fully loaded. "Here goes." He turned to me. "Be careful, alright? You're not in this alone and there might be a time when it's a good thing you've got someone watchin' your back."

The thunder of distant hoofbeats became audible now, shaking the ground and before I could respond, Vin disappeared around a corner. I made a mental note to thank each man in turn for putting up with me after this then stepped into the street to face Zeke.


End file.
